The teenagers of the apocalypse
by Dreamer0012
Summary: I'm having people leave reviews if they want a character in this and i'll be picking them in a week. This will be about Beth and other teenagers in the prison. Beth doesn't feel like getting close with anyone else but a few teenagers are brought into the prison, and it's been so long since Beth has had actual friends...
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this idea for a fanfiction about The Walking Dead. The only character from the show who will be one of the main characters in this is Beth. The story is going to be about Beth and other teenagers who live at the prison (It will start sometime between season 3 and 4) Zach probably won't be in it since he wasn't to big of a character, and Beth will be a little different in this. I already thought up one character who will be Beth's cell mate but I thought i'd let you guys come up with your own character that could be in it. So leave a review with this stuff;**

Name:

Age: (between 13-19)

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

How you ended up at the prison:

Family: (if any. if they died please say how)

Weapon of choice:

Are you more for going on raids, killing walkers, or taking care of things at the prison:

Anything significant about your character you want added?: (this could be anything at all)

**I'm not sure how many people i'll pick yet, probably four or five, it just depends on how many people want their character in it. I want to have the characters picked before the next episode of The Walking Dead so hurry and post if you want a character in it :)**


	2. Beth's new cellmate

**Since so many people came up with characters I was able to pick some earlier and start the first chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't pick your character. I originally only was going to pick four but I changed it to six (not counting the one I came up with before) since so many people reviewed. Again, i'm sorry if I didn't pick yours but I couldn't use all the characters. Here are the ones I picked.**

**leephis's character: Rex King. Age 16. Male.**

**cyanidepsyche's character: Sam Walker. Age 18. Female.**

**DeltaSandman's character: Casey "Case" Andreivich Rodriguez. Age 16. Male**

**safeandsoundunderthestars character: Siler South. Age 19. Female.**

**New Color's character: Ellie Goodmen. Age 16. Female.**

**Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird's character: Dominette "Domino" Hazard. Age 18. Female.**

**Not all of the character's will be in the first chapter. If they aren't then I promise they'll be in the second chapter. Here's the first chapter!**

Chapter 1- Beth's new cell mate

Beth was walking up and down the cell block, rocking Judith in her arms and softly humming. No one else was around at the moment. Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, and Michone were on a supply run, Sasha, Tyreese, and Karen were killing Walkers by the fence, Rick and Carl were feeding the pigs, and Beth had no idea where anyone else was. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps running toward her. "Beth," Maggie called just as she came into view, "grab one of the first aid kits." "Is someone hurt?" Beth asked as she laid Judith in her crib. Before Maggie could answer, Glenn entered the cell block, helping a young girl walk. She looked about Beth's age with wavy brown hair that reached past her shoulders, misty grey eyes, and slightly tan skin. She was in a pair of skinny jeans, black converses, and a yellow and grey plaid jacket over a black tank top. There was a hatchet tied to her belt on one side, a dagger on the other, and a backpack across her back.

It wasn't until Glenn carried the girl closer that Beth saw all the cuts covering all her visible skin. She also noticed the pieces of glass sticking out of several places on the girl. Some were small and looked hardly noticeable, but others were larger and looked more painful. Glenn and Maggie led the girl into one of the cells and helped her sit on the bed, while Beth grabbed a first aid kit and hurried after them. "I'll go get Rick." Glenn said and quickly left. Maggie pulled the curtain that took place of the door closed and turned to the girl, who was biting her lip to keep her mind off the pain. "Beth, help me pull out the glass shards." Maggie said. Beth nodded and gently pulled out one of the smaller ones in the girl's arms. Maggie grabbed a bigger shard that was in the girl's side and jerked it out.

She whimpered in pain and bit even harder on her lip, causing a little blood to trickle into her mouth. "Sorry." Maggie apologized and pulled out another shard, "What's your name?" Maggie had asked mostly to give the girl something to talk about to keep her distracted. "Faye Winters." "How did you get all this glass stuck in you?" Beth asked. "I jumped out a window to get away from some Walkers." "That's when we found her," Maggie said, "When we were driving down the road Glenn saw her jump out." They finished pulling out the glass and dumped them in a bucket in the corner of the cell. "You'll have to take your clothes off so I can treat your cuts." Maggie said. Faye looked like she was going to refuse, but slipped off her jeans, jacket, and tank top so she was only in her underwear.

It wasn't until then that Beth and Maggie noticed how thin she was. It looked like it had been weeks since she'd had an actual meal. The two sisters began quickly putting Neosporin on her cuts then covered them with bandages. When they were done Faye pulled her only other clothes out of her backpack, a pair of black sweat pants and a purple tank top, and pulled them on. "Maggie, I brought Rick." Glenn called. Maggie pulled the curtain open and stepped outside. Beth followed and then Rick entered the cell with Glenn lingering by the doorway. Faye couldn't help the horrible thoughts that crept into her mind. _They aren't going to hurt you_, she reassured herself, _They're nice people. Why else would they have brought you to their home and helped you?_

Rick smiled warmly and sat by Faye on the bed, "I'm Rick."

"I'm Faye."

"How old are you, Faye?"

"Sixteen."

"Glenn told me that he ran into you on a raid. Were you with a group?"

"No. I haven't been with a group in months."

"If you like you can join ours. I just have to ask you some questions first."

"Ok. What are they?"

"How many Walkers have you killed?"

"I don't know. A couple dozen at least."

"How many people have you killed?"

Faye was taken back by the question, "Only 1." She answered truthfully, hoping Rick wouldn't immediately throw her out of the prison. To her dismay, he didn't seem very shocked. "Why?" "I had to," She answered, "His group kidnapped me and wouldn't let me leave. Someone had to watch me every night so I wouldn't run away. One night I killed the person who was guarding me so I could escape."

Rick looked back at Glenn, who gave a signal nod. Rick then turned back to Faye and said, "You're welcome to stay with our group. You'll have to be cell mates with someone though." Faye nodded. Rick stood back up and said, "Get some rest in here. We'll find a place for you to stay."

()()()()()()()()()()()

"You can have the top bunk." Beth said as she led Faye into her cell. Faye nodded and dropped her backpack in the corner of the room. "You can borrow a few of my clothes if you want until they go on another supply run." Faye nodded again, climbed onto the top bunk, and laid down. "Listen," Beth started, "We're going to be sharing a cell for a while and it'll probably be more enjoyable if we actually talk to each other." "Ok." Faye said. "Beth!" A girl's voice called. "In here!" Beth called back. A few seconds later a girl with long dark, wavy, blonde hair was standing in the doorway to Beth's cell. She looked around Faye's age. There was a younger girl standing next to her who looked about eight or nine. They had the same hair and same green eyes. "This is Ellie and her little sister, Maria." Beth said, motioning to the two girls, then motioned back to Faye, "This is Faye." Ellie gave Faye a quick smile then looked back at Beth, "It's our turn to wash the laundry.

Beth sighed, "Fine. Do you want to come, Faye?" "No." Faye answered. Beth and Ellie walked away, leaving Maria lingering in the doorway. "Are you hurt?" The little girl asked, just noticing the bandages that covered most of Faye's visible skin. "I was," Faye answered, "But Beth and Maggie fixed me up."

"Can I show you around the prison?"

"Um, sure."

Faye hoped off the bed and let Maria lead her into the hallway.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

"We're pretty lucky all these berries grow around the prison." Carl said as him and Hershel picked berries off the bushes and dropped them into their baskets. Rick wasn't far away, holding a rifle in his hand in case any Walkers showed up. Carl took a few steps forward to another bush and was suddenly knocked onto the ground by someone falling on top of him. "Carl?" Rick ran over to his son and pulled away the boy who had fallen on him. "Who they hell are you?" Carl asked angrily as he jumped to his feet. "Rex. Rex King." Rex had medium length black hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a blue baseball hat. "Why did you jump on my son?" Rick asked. "I didn't." Rex answered, "I was sleeping in that tree," He pointed the tree next to them, "And fell out."

"Are you with a group?" Hershel asked. "No," Rex answered, "Why? Are you guys?" Rick glanced back at Hershel then back at Rex, "Yes."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Daryl was standing by the fence that went around the prison, holding a gun with a silencer attached. Not many Walkers were around today. Suddenly he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a few Walkers making their way to the fence. He waited a while, until they were only a few yards away, and began taking them out. "Wait! Don't shoot!" One of them shouted, causing Daryl to take a step back. It was unusual for him to get startled, but he would have sworn he'd heard a Walker talk. The Walker came closer to the fence and Daryl saw that it was actually a girl who was covered in zombie guts. "Hey," She said, "Can I use your showers?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Are you ready to go?" Michone asked Daryl as he walked to the car, followed by Glenn and Maggie. "Yeah," Daryl answered, "Is Rick going to let that one girl stay? The one that came to the fence covered in Walker guts?" "Yes," Michone answered, "And it turns out her name is Sam_ Walker_."

"Her last name's Walker? That's actually kind of funny."

"That other kid Rick found is going to be staying too. The boy that fell on top of Carl." Maggie said. "That's good that he's letting them both stay," Glenn said, "At least our group is starting to get bigger." The four climbed into the car and drove out of the prison yard.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Beth and Faye were sitting at one of the picnic tables outside, eating corn on the cob, ham, and blue berries. Most people had already eaten so it was just Beth and Faye at one table, and Ellie and Maria were at a different table. Maria had been with Faye but ran to her sister the second she saw her. "Tell me this isn't all there is to this group." A girl said, walking to stand across from Faye and Beth. She was pretty short, a little shorter than Beth, and had a scrawny stature. Her dirty blonde hair barely reached the top of her shoulders and there was a scar that went from the bottom of her right ear, down her neck, and stopped at her collar bone. "There's a lot more people than this," Beth said, "They've just already eaten." The girl sat down across from Beth, "I'm Sam, and you're Beth aren't you? I asked Daryl if their were any teenagers in this group and you were the first he mentioned."

Beth smiled, "Yeah, that's me." Sam smiled back then turned to Faye, "What about you?" "I'm Faye." Just then, Rex walked over, nearly dropping his few slices of ham when he saw the three girls sitting at the table. _Just relax_, he told himself. He made his way to the table and sat across from Faye. "H-h-h-i. I'm. R-r-r-ex." He stuttered nervously. The girls introduced themselves. Just then they heard Rick yell, "Grab him!" A boy suddenly ran by the tables with Tyreese right behind him. He grabbed the boy and forced him to sit at the table. Rick and Hershel joined Tyreese. "Did you steal anything?" Rick asked. "No." The boy answered quickly, "I knew a group was staying here and wanted to ask if I could join."

Rick, Hershel, and Tyreese relaxed some. "You can stay," Rick said, "But you have to answer some questions first."

**A/N so I know this is kind of short and all that really happened was most of the characters showing up. Like I said, the others will show up in the next chapter and things will also get more exciting.**


	3. New members

Chapter 2- New members

"Rick!" Glenn called as him, Michone, Daryl, and Maggie entered the cell block where the entire group was gathered. They were followed by two teenage girls. One had long red hair that went down to her mid back and bright green eyes. She was in a pair of jeans and a flimsy jacket over a t shirt. The other girl had long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and hazel eyes with a hint of gold. Even though her hair was pulled up it still reached past the bottom of her shoulder blades. "We found some new group members." Daryl said. He motioned to the girl with brown hair, "This is Domino," He motioned to the other girl, "And this is Siler." Both girls looked uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on them. "We found a new member too." Rick said. He motioned to a boy with unkempt brown hair and brown eyes who was sitting next to him, "This is Case." Case gave a slight nod to the six people who had entered the room.

Rick, Glenn, and Daryl showed each of the new kids to their cells. Domino and Siler would be sharing the cell on one side of Faye and Beth's, Sam had the one on the other side of theirs to herself, and Rex and Case were sharing a cell on the other side of the cell block.

"Do you need pjs?" Beth asked Faye as they walked into their cell that night. "No. I can sleep in these." Faye answered. She climbed onto the top bunk and immediately fell asleep. For the past few months she'd only been able to sleep for about an hour at a time. Tonight would also be the first time she'd slept in a bed since the outbreak.

Beth laid down on her own bed, but didn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about all the new people that had joined the group that day. The last time so many people joined in one day was when Rick brought back the people from Woodbury. Beth's thoughts were interrupted by Faye whimpering. "Faye?" Beth asked, and jumped off her bed when she didn't get a reply from the other girl. She found Faye thrashing around on her bed. "Stop!" Faye begged. Beth leaned over the bed and tried to shake the girl awake, "Faye, get up." Faye's eyes suddenly shot open and she quickly sat up, "What happened?" Beth gave a light shrug, "I don't know. I think you were having a nightmare."

Faye rubbed the back of her head, "Oh. Sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't. I couldn't sleep."

Before Faye could say anything the sound of a baby crying erupted from a few cells down. "That's Judith," Beth said, "I should go get her." Beth left the cell and Faye tried to go back to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()

When Beth got to Judith's nursery she saw that someone else was already holding the baby, trying to calm her down. Beth recognized her as one of the girls who came back with Daryl, Michone, Maggie, and Glenn earlier. "Hi... Domino?" The girl turned to face Beth and smiled, "Hi. Sorry that I just kind of came in here. I just really love kids." She smiled down at Judith who had fallen back asleep, "I haven't seen a baby since before the outbreak. The last baby I saw was Jason." At the mention of Jason a tear slid down Domino's cheek.

"What happened to him?" Beth asked cautiously, not wanting to bring up a touchy subject. "He died in a car accident before the outbreak, along with my parents."

"I'm sorry." Beth said genuinely, "You don't have any family left?"

"I don't know for sure. My older sister was with me before at Fort Benning, but we got separated when it was over run with Walkers. I think she's still alive but I don't know for sure."

"Oh."

"What about you? You got any family?"

"Just my dad and older sister."

Domino gently laid Judith back in her crib and turned back to Beth, "I should get back to bed."

"If you like kids you could help me out with Judith and the younger kids, if you want." Beth said just as Domino reached the doorway. "Really?" She asked, unable to hide her smile. Beth nodded. "That would be awesome," Domino said, "Thanks."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rex was lying on the top bunk of his and Case's bunk beds. He leaned over the side to see that Case was still awake, reading an old comic book. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" He asked bluntly. Case sat down his comic book and looked up at him, obviously suprised, "What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one. So have you ever had one?"

"Yeah..."

"How?"

"What do you mean 'how'?"

"I mean, how did you ask them out?"

"I just did."

"That's easy to you?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking me about girls anyway?"

"I was just wondering if you'd ever had a girlfriend."

"Have you?"

"...No..."

"Really?! But you're like what? 17?"

"16!"

"Wait. Were you asking me all that stuff to try and get me to give you advice about asking out a girl?"

"Yes, but you weren't very helpful." Rex turned back over on his bed and went back to staring at the ceiling. Case jumped off his bed so he could see Rex, "What girl are you hoping to ask out?" Rex shrugged, "No one, really. I just want to be able to talk to them with out sounding like an idiot." "Ok. I'll try to help you out. We can start tomorrow." Case laid back on his bed and the two boys tried to fall asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ellie, where are you going?" Maria asked her older sister, who had just begun walking out the door. "Just for a walk." Ellie answered. Maria hoped off her bed and slipped her shoes on, "I'm coming too."

"Fine."

Maria grabbed Ellie's hand and they slipped into the hallway. "So where are we going?" Maria asked. "It's a suprise." Ellie led Maria down a narrow hallway and to one of the uninhabited cell blocks. They were greeted by a small bark and a puppy ran up to them. "A puppy!" Maria squealed, picking up the wiggling ball of more puppies ran up to them, followed by a larger dog that appeared to be some sort of German Shepard mix. "Where did you get dogs?" Maria asked. "I found this one," She rubbed the mother dog's head, "When I was by myself in the prison yard one day. She was lying by the fence about to give birth so I carried her in here."

"How come no one knows about them?"

"I've kept them hidden back here for the past two weeks. No one ever comes in this cell block so I figured i'd keep them here until the puppies were grown. I wanted to make sure they would survive before I told anyone."

"Do they have names?"

"I've been calling the mom Ruby after that cat we had when we were little. I was going to let you name the puppies."

Maria squealed, pulling all the puppies into her arms, and began thinking of names for them. She had just decided on calling the one girl Daisy and the two boys Buster and Cooper, when they heard a loud growling sound. Ruby stood protectively in front of her puppies, growling at something the girls couldn't see. "Get in one of the cells." Ellie ordered, pushing her sister in front of her until they were safely in one of the cells. The dogs followed them and Ellie closed the door.

The growling got louder until two Walkers were suddenly in front of the cell, reaching their arms between the bars of the door. Maria let out a blood curdling scream that Ellie was sure had echoed through the whole prison.

**A/N sorry this is short and not too exciting. It was going to be longer but I wanted to go ahead and update. Also, if anyone has any ideas for possible story lines for their characters that they would like to see in this story then please let me know!**


	4. Crushes and Clubs

**Chapter 3- Crushes and Clubs**

Sam suddenly jerked away. "What the hell?" She asked herself, swearing that she'd just heard someone scream. She slid off her bed and snuck to the cell next to hers, where Faye was sitting up on the top bunk. "Faye, did you just hear someone scream?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I thought I was just imagining it though." Before either one could say another word the sound of people running sounded down the hall. "I think that scream came from one of the other cell blocks!" Rick yelled to Daryl and Glenn, the only two following him. Sam and Faye followed the three men into one of the uninhabited cell blocks, where they found three Walkers pushed against the closed door of one of the cells.

They were easily taken out and Daryl swung open the door. Ellie and Maria, followed by a grown dog and three puppies, run out of the cell. "What were you two doing back here?" Rick asked, not paying any attention to the dogs. Ellie and Maria explained about them coming to see the puppies and how the Walkers seemed to have come out of nowhere. "This one was Patrick." Daryl said, flipping over one of the dead Walkers.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day the council met in the library of the prison, discussing the Walker attack the night before, and everyone but Beth, Faye, Siler, Sam, Domino, Case, Rex, Ellie, and Maria was either somewhere in the prison yard or on a raid. The eight teenagers and Maria were hanging around their cell block. Maria was playing with the puppies (It had been decided her and Ellie could keep them, but it was their responsibility to give them food and water) Ellie was leaning against the wall with Ruby's head in her lap, Case was in the corner reading a comic book and Rex sat next to him, glancing at Faye who was talking to Beth and Sam. Siler and Domino were sitting in the doorway to their cell, talking.

"We're the only teenagers out of this whole group, aren't we?" Case asked, dropping his comic. "There's Carl," Beth said, "But technically he isn't a teenager yet." Case looked around the room and stood up, "Let's start a club." Everyone stared at him like he was an idiot. "What?" Rex asked.

"You heard me. Let's start a club."

"Why on earth should we start a club?" Beth asked.

"Why shouldn't we? I know we're in the apocalypse and blah blah blah, but all the more reason to have a club. It can be our little escape from this Junkie infested world." Case called walkers Junkies instead of Walkers.

Everyone was quiet for a minute then Faye said, "If we start a club we're going to need a club house." Beth jammed her elbow in Faye's side, "Don't encourage him." "Why not?" Faye asked, "He's got a good point about escaping this world for a while." "Who else is in?" Case asked. "I am." Sam announced, "I've always wanted to start a club." "Can I join?" Maria asked. "Of course." Case answered. One by one everyone in the room had decided to join, except for Beth.

"Come on, Beth." Faye begged. Beth sighed and said, "There's an old shed in the prison yard. We can use it as the club house." "Yes!" Case cheered. The group went out to the prison yard and Beth led them to the shed. It was fairly large, about the size of two of the prison cells put together, and nearly empty. There were a few shelves on the walls with random objects on them, a small desk in the back corner, and a few fold able chairs lined against the side wall. There was one dust covered window on the far wall and most of the floor boards were gone.

"We'll have to fix this place up." Case said, "Let's start by fixing the floor and cleaning it up." Everyone got to work, doing what they could. Ellie and Maria began cleaning off the window and removing unneeded objects from the shed. Domino tried to help them, but Ellie quickly let her know they didn't need her help. There weren't any planks of wood around so they took a few shelves off the wall and cut them into the appropriate sizes to put on the floor. When they finished with the floor it still looked horrible because it was uneven in most places, but it looked better than before. The inside was clean, for the most part, but they found the desk was dry rooted and had to throw it out.

"This could be a pretty good club house." Domino said, looking around the club. "It still needs a little work, but we'll worry about that later." Case said, "Right now we need to elect a club leader. I nominate myself." "Why should you be club leader?" Siler asked.

"Because this club was my idea. Plus, i'm a natural born leader."

"I'm fine with that," Sam said, "But just a warning, if you turn into a tyrant i'll be forced to," She held her tomahawk in front of her neck and pretended to slit her throat, "Cut you down." "Deal." Case said with a laugh. It was decided Case would be the club leader and that they would spend tomorrow thinking up a club name. The group began making there way to the dining area outside the prison to eat lunch. "Go talk to her." Case whispered to Rex. "What am I supposed to say? How do you ask a girl out during the apocalypse anyway?"

"Dude, just go." He shoved Rex toward Faye, who was just a few yards ahead of them. "Faye, c-can I ask you so-something?" He asked. "Sure." She answered and let him pull her off to the side. "So, um," He started, searching for the right words, "I was w-wondering if y-y-you...well I know it-it's the a-apocalypse and a-ll but I-I-"

"Rex, spit it out."

"W-will you g-g-o out with m-me?"

Faye's eyes widened as she replayed what she'd just heard in her head. "Rex, i'm sorry but-" She started, causing his heart to sink. "I'm sorry I asked." He cut her off and began to walk away. "Rex, wait." Faye grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. "Rex, I swear it has nothing to do with you. It's just." She sighed and said, "Rex, i'm gay."

**A/N bet you guys weren't expecting that! Now that that's out I wanted to ask if anyone with a girl character would care if they were Faye's love interest. I just wanted to ask before I did anything. Also, as the story develops not all of the characters will be in all of the chapters because i'm going to start getting into everyone's individual background and storyline. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Awkward

Chapter 4

Rex's jaw dropped and his cheeks became a bright shade of red, "I'm such an idiot." He groaned, looking away from Faye. "No you aren't." She said, "It's not like i'm wearing a giant sign that says 'I'm a lesbian'." He turned away from her and started toward the rest of the group, "I'm just going to walk away from this awkward situation." Faye sighed and followed him. She took a seat between Beth and Sam and Rex slumped down next to Case, his face buried in his hands. "What did she say?" Case asked, whispering so only Rex could hear. Rex just shook his head, "Let's not talk about it."

"That bad, huh?"

"She told me she was gay."

"What?!" Case couldn't help but laugh, earning himself a glare from Rex. "Sorry," He said, finally calming himself down, "That's just the most hilarious asking-a-girl-out fail ever." Rex grumbled something inaudible and started walking toward the prison. "Rex!" Case called and stood up to follow him. He leaned over the table, pointing at Faye, "Oh, and you just got so much hotter." Faye's cheeks turned bright red as she nearly choked on the water she'd been drinking. She was about to say something to Case when she noticed he was already gone. "What was that ab-" Domino started, but trailed off when she noticed Rick walking past them. "Hey, Rick!" She called, getting up to run after him. "Do you think you could teach me how to shoot a gun?" She asked when she reached him, "I'm not very good and I won't always have someone like you around to protect me."

"Um, sure..." He answered. Domino smiled and skipped after him as they walked toward the front gate. Ellie and Maria were the next two that drifted off, claiming it was their turn to wash the dishes. "I should go check on Judith." Beth said, standing up, "Anyone want to come?" Siler nodded and followed her to the prison. "So..." Sam started, turning in her seat so her body was facing Faye, "Did Case call you hot because he found out your a lesbian?" "How did you know?" Faye asked, turning red again.

"Oh, I didn't, until now." She grabbed the other girls hand and began inspecting her nails, "I probably would have found out eventually though because you keep your nails cut really short. Oh, and sometimes when you talk to girls you look at their lips. That's kind of a give away too." Faye jerked her hand away and stood up, "I'm gonna go now. I think I've had enough awkward conversations for today, so i'll just...see you later." She turned on her heels and sped walked to the prison.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"This will be your cell." Carl said, leading Akira and her ten year old brother, Kuma, into the cell next to his. Daryl had come back from a raid with them earlier. He said he'd run into them at a shop and saved them from a Walker attack. "Thanks." Akira mumbled, throwing her bag onto the top bunk.

Akira was a little shorter than Carl, had caramel skin, dark brown, freckled eyes, and dark black hair that reached her waist. She'd gotten a cut under her eye during the Walker attack, that would soon turn into another one of her scars. Kuma climbed onto the bottom bunk and Akira climbed onto the top.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Beth?" Case asked, sticking his head into the nursery. Beth was the only one in there, besides Judith who had fallen asleep in her arms. "Yeah?" She responded, turning to face him. Case walked the rest of the way into the cell so he was standing in front of her. "So, what do you think of the club?"

"Why do you want my opinion?"

"Well you'll probably become co leader soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because every great leader needs a hot girl by his side."

Beth rolled her eyes and placed Judith in her crib, "I'll pretend you didn't say that. And shouldn't you be going after Faye if you're looking for hot?"

"Oh, I would. Too bad she doesn't play for my team."

Beth pulled a blanket up to Judith's shoulders and began to leave the cell, "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and i'm indifferent about the club." Once Beth was gone Case leaned over her crib and whispered, "Mark my words, Judith, that girl will be mine."

**A/N i'm so sorry that this is sooo short and that I haven't update in forever! School has just been hectic over the past month, and during our break I was out of town all week so I didn't get a chance to write at all. We only have three weeks until Christmas break though so I should be able to update more frequently around then. And hopefully next semester won't be so bad so I can write more and start my other story i'm working on. Also, I only read through this once so sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
